Princess Raina IIV
by Raina Skye
Summary: I don't know if I got the number right. O well. I didn't apreciate the evil emails I'v been getting to tell me to hurry up. O, well. I don't mind. Raina is in the Vione and ready for action. Hope you enjoy!!!


People. It's really obvious which characters are mine so don't take them. I'll list them any way, just in case.   
I own Raina Skye, Gladus Sudalg (The voice inside Raina she was born with. No she isn't crazy. It's the curse of two voices. I'll explain later.) , Beshca Stense, Gurtus, Ferous Disch, Fawna Ringgara, Garnis Bechna, Farga Sonsun, Hashau Giyo, Ruchu Baner, the names of the gymelfs, and the last names for all the slayers except Migels. All right. It's now or never.  
  
"Dilandu?" Dilandu swung around, his red eyes burning.  
  
"Unn.. Sir. I am a new dragon slayer here to report." Dilandu's face changed to a normal look.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" Oh great. I hadn't exactly planed this. O.K. Gladus Sudalg. It might work.   
  
"Gladus Sudalg, sir." Dilandu raised his hand and slapped me across the face. It felt like it was burning it hurts so much. I couldn't make a sound it must be a test. I caught my balance and again stood up strait. Dilandu let out a small laugh.  
  
"The 'sir' isn't necessary, just Dilandu-sama. Call me nothing else." He handed me a sword. The blade shown bright silver with a feather etched onto the metal. The hilt was in the form of dragon's wings. A vine-like design crawled up the handle.  
  
"Report to Chesta for your quarters." Dilandu walked through a small metal door to Folken's room, which closed behind him. The doors were mechanical. Sigh. The Zaibac fortress was huge how was I supposed to find one guy that I don't even know in the middle of this ambiguously large fortress.  
  
"Are you the new slayer?" I turned face to face with one of the slayers. I've never seen this one before. Wait, yes I have! He had silver hair about the same color as Dilandu's only with different bangs and the rest of his hair tucked behind his ears. Man, his eyes are so dark I can't even see the color. They sparkled like star with what little light they had. He looked pretty muscular, I think about fifteen. He was much taller.  
  
"If you're looking for Chesta follow me." The strange man started walking down a dark corridor.  
  
"By the way, my names Gatti Frenaz. Who might you be?" Gatti open a double door motioning for me to go in. The smell of the door reminded me of a pine tree or two. Finally, a normal door.  
  
"I'm Unnnn. Gladus Sudalg." I stammered. Inside the room was furnished with a table made of another kind of metal. The chairs on the other hand, were made of wood. On them must have been carved the seal of the Dragon Slayers, a single feather. A couch stood in a dusty corner of the room. Two Slayers were strangely bouncing on in while a small crackling fire played upon the wood in the fireplace, which centered the room.  
  
"This is the recreation room. You can come here when you don't have work to do." Tons of people in slayer's uniforms were in the room. One, two, three…thirteen of them. A young blond hair boy stepped up to greet me. His hair was cut into a perfect upside down bowl-like design. His eyes were painted a little shiny blue color, which went hand-in-hand with his hair. His peachy skin added the perfect touch to make Chesta look close enough to be an angel.  
  
" Hi! You must be the new slayer. I'm Chesta Kruru. Do you wish me to take you to your quarters or hang out for a while and meet everyone?" I could meet everyone. That might be useful. What. I remember Chesta. Grrrrrrrrrr….  
  
"I see you meet Dilandu-sama." A tall muscular young man walked up. His dark brown eyes were a big contrast to his short green hair. His smile shown from his tan face.  
  
" The red mark could only be from him. Names Ferous Disch." I felt my cheek. It was red a swollen. It hurt to touch it.  
  
"Does he always act like that?" Another boy walked up. This one had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a little taller than Chesta who was about my height. He was lean with almost a childish face. He looked strangely like Chesta, except he had longer hair, which he tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey ya! I'm Fawna Kruru. Pleased ta meet ya!" He took my hand and shook it gently as if he knew I was a girl. Kruru? Wasn't that Chesta's last name.   
  
"Chesta. Are you two brothers?" Chesta gave a light nod and looked in envy at his brother's height. I thought it was a good height. He isn't done growing yet, and he's slightly taller than me.  
  
"And this is Volte Sadinie and Garnis Bechna." The man called Volte brushed aside his light purple hair and managed a small wave. His blue eyes were narrowed as if to look through me. His figure looked strangely like Dilandu's. Long purple bangs partly covered his eye, which were like two sharp knifes waiting to strike. Garnis on the other hand, shook my hand. He was also about Chesta's height with large round brown eyes. His hair was ragged and unkempt. Blue with kind of a yellowish ting to it. He looked pale enough to be a vampire. Little sun if any had ever touched his smooth skin.   
  
"Alright, time to meet some of my friends." Chesta motioned for three men hidden in the shadows. Two of them had to refrain from jumping on the couch. The one who approached first had a simple smile on his face. His short extremely light brown hair hung crookedly on his face. The rest was tucked behind his ears. Like Gatti, he had extremely dark eyes. He was an O.K. height and was pretty muscular. His nose was a perfect shape. His voice was friendly and considerate.  
  
"I'm Migel and your name?" I looked behind him at the other two. "I'm Gladus Sudalg." One of the two came around the left side of Migel. He had long brown hair as well as an adult tan face. He had a serious look to him. His smile was so sudden and mysterious I almost gasped. He was breath takingly handsome.  
  
"Hey. I'm Dalet." The third one came bouncing up behind. He had fluffy hair that was gray white. Kind of like a sheep's. His blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. It was obvious he was energetic.  
  
"Hello! The most popular guy in the world is here!" Gatti gave out a smirk.  
  
"This is Guimel Shurday." Chesta explained. I gazed into the corner at another slayer. He didn't look too happy. His short black hair shadowed his face. He was slouched over the small table. His dark blue eyes were clouded in thought. He suddenly shot me an odd look.  
  
"Hey, Gatti. Who's he?" Gatti gave a hard look at him.   
  
"That's Beshca Stense. He's the only one of us with a bad reputation. You don't see him around much. He kind of blends in." I looked over at the remaining three.   
  
"And those guy's?" Gatti looked over. "The red head's Farga Sonsun, The one with the blue hair and yellow bandana is Hashau Giyo, and the one with blonde hair and glasses is Ruchu Baner." I nodded slightly. The one's Gatti spoke of were all playing pool in another corner of the room. I had a lot of people to fool. It's time I saw my quarters.   
  
"Chesta? Could you please take me to my quarters?" Chesta looked at me funny.  
  
"You say that like a girl." Arg. I blew it. Think. Must have a good come back.   
  
"That's a blow to my manhood." Chesta started out the door and gave me a look to follow. Well back to that dark corridor.  
  
"The dragon slayer's quarters are all in the south wing except for Dilandu's which is in the west wing with Folken's and as you saw the recreation room's there. The prisons in the west upper floor. There are three floors in all. In fact we're on the third floor now." Chesta kept his gaze strait ahead as our footsteps echoed down the hall. Finally we came to a halt at a plain looking door with the numbers 24 on it. WOW! ANTHOR WOOD DOOR!   
  
"This is your new room. Remember the number. Your cases and clothes are on your bed and your spare uniforms are in the closet. My room is next door in number 23. If you need any help please ask." Chesta turned and walked down the corridor. Probably to the recreation room. I turned the knob on the outside of the door witch opened it emediatly. I walked in. The room was fairly large with a closest on the left side of the room. A bed was centered at the far side with my two cases on it. A small wooden bureau was beside the bed and a larger one was on the right side of the room with a full-length mirror next to it. Not to shabby I thought. The closest had quite a few extra uniforms like Chesta said. Things must get pretty ruff. I pulled the two bags off the bed and begin unpacking. I put the spare clothes away. The uniforms are just tight enough to hide my womanly looks I thought, but it is really itchy and it kind of hurts my chest. From now on I'd wear one of my white v-necked shirts underneath. The sword easily slipped off from my belt and I put it by my small bureau. I put away the rest of my items and pulled my hair free from my uniform. It dangled loosely as I gazed at my self in the mirror striking a pose. Looks like I'm playing with the big boys now. The uniform looked pretty good. It's something I could get used to. I finally noticed a poster on the wall that showed where all the rooms and scheduled times are. Lets see, dinner is promptly at eight. I set the alarm clock ten minutes early to make sure I was on time. I plopped down on my bed. I hope I can get away with being a boy for a while. It stinks that I have to use the name and look of my hate side. O well. I dozed off for a little while and woke to the sound of running feet. All the slayers were returning to their quarters. Apparently it was almost time for dinner. My alarm clock set was set off.  
  
"Are you getting ready?" The voice sounded like Gatti's.  
  
"Yea. Is there anything we have to do special for dinner?" Gatti started to open the door that made me realize my hair wasn't tucked in and my only white v-necked shirt was on my top-half.   
  
"WAIT! DON'T COME IN!" Gatti promptly slammed the door.   
  
"Are you O.K.?" I quickly put the top of my armor on and straitened it out.   
  
"Yea I'm O.K." I combed my hair a bit and tucked it in. "What was that all about then?" Gatti opened the door slightly.  
  
"I was just in the middle of dressing that's all." Gatti opened the door all the way and walked in.   
  
"What's wrong with that?" I felt myself scratch my head.  
  
"Well I didn't want you to have a bad opinion of me." Gatti cocked his head and straitened up again.   
  
"Well its almost time for dinner. Always be there early or Dilandu will be furious. He hates waiting you know." I nodded stupidly. Gatti walked out the door. I once again looked myself over and trotted after him. I closed the door and we walked through the dark corridor. We came to the crossroad section that split into four directions. Gatti turned east and walked down a set of marble stairs. I followed hoping we were going strait to the dinning room. We were on the second floor when I saw Ferous and Guimel walking up ahead. I had the urge to catch up with them but what would Gatti think of me? I had to be disciplined. Finally we came to a plain door, which Ferous opened for us. Inside was a long table all set with silverware and crystal. Apparently they served wine. I despised wine. The room was bright and carpeted with a window on the right side that showed the sky soaring by. Gatti pointed to a seat in the center of the table in which I sat down. He sat next to me. I guess he's my guardian for a while till I can find my way around. Ferous sat at the far end while Guimel sat next to him. Soon enough Chesta, Migel, and Dalet walked in. Chesta took a seat next to me on my right side while Dalet and Migel sat beside Gatti. We must all have assigned seats. The seat at the head of the table was obviously were Dilandu sat. The rest of the slayers strolled in and all took their seats except Hashau who was busy at the door looking both ways. Most of the slayer's were talking, some looking my way in curiosity. I was watching Hashau eagerly looking for something. He looked funny with his yellow bandana wrapped in his blue hair messily. He was all in uniform so the bandana really stood out. He had reddish brown eyes. He spun around and started shouting.  
  
"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!" All the slayer's put their napkin in their lap and sat up straight. I quickly did the same. Dilandu walked slowly into the room inspecting us all as he did so. He then took his place at the head of the table. The food was served in a solemn manner. Today's quisine was prime rib, whipped potato, and peas. My absolute favorite. At least these guys aren't starving. All the slayers waited till Dilandu was served and then started in. Nobody spoke just ate with grace and politeness. Whatever I thought. I ate the same way, but it was hard. I'm a lycanthrope for crying out loud. The taste of cooked meat was great and soothing. I usually had to risk my neck to get the food and cook it slowly over a fire. I didn't care where this meat came from. I finished first and waited patently for the others to finish. Chesta was the next to finish.  
  
"Dilandu-sama? May Gladus and I be excused?" Dilandu messed up his face in irritation. "Fine, Chesta. Show Gladus around." Chesta got up slowly and motioned for me to follow. Finally we were in the hall.   
  
"That was very boring. No one spoke or anything." Chesta sighed.   
  
"Well, Dilandu-sama likes complete silence when eating and for us all to be there. As long as you ask to be excused politely he'll let you. Other-wise it's a slap in the face." I looked up at the ceiling. Why do these guys put up with such mistreatment?   
  
"Anything else I need to know?" Chesta turned right and headed to the south. We headed down a couple flights of stairs.  
  
"I'll show you where to go to train. We are now on the second floor." Nothing special I thought. We finally came to some double doors, which we walked through.   
  
"This is the training hall and to the right through those doors are the locker rooms. You can change into something more comfortable." The training hall was extremely large. The floor was covered with mats. Some had a little blood on it, which never got cleaned off.  
  
"The fights are pretty serious, hu?" Chesta followed my gaze to the blood on the mat.  
  
"The only blood shed here were in fight against Dilandu. Now, let's get changed and start a match. I want to see how tough you are." Great. Now I'll have to put something tight around my chest so I don't look suspicious. I'll wear what my brother Cornell usually wears. I brought some clothes like his with me.   
  
"Care for a match?" I turned to Chesta.   
  
"Sure I guess." Chesta pointed to the locker room.  
  
"Lets go change." OoooooooooKkkkkkkkkk. Now I'm in trouble.   
  
"What's wrong with our normal uniform?" Chesta cocked his head.  
  
"Well why get our uniform sweaty? We'll just have to wash it. So we can change into other clothes. Come on." I reluctantly followed Chesta. We entered the locker room. It was filled with mahogany lockers, also containing the Slayers crest. It was carpeted with blue, well, carpet and there where luckily a lot of twists and turns.  
  
"So where do you want your locker?" I figured the first fourteen were taken so I chose one in the farthest back I could.   
  
"Why here? There's no one back here." I took the key and opened the locker. There was a lot of room.  
  
"I like privacy." Chesta started walking back to his locker.   
  
"O.K but if you change your mind just tell me." I started to undress. My locker was also around a corner so no one could see me. I tied something around my chest and put on a dark blue shirt with long black pants and a red sash. I wasn't that muscular. O.k. I'm ready. I turned the corner to see Chesta just putting on a white shirt. You know Chesta's pretty darn cute. I brushed the thought out of my mind.  
  
"Lets go!" Chesta stood up. He WAS cute! I mean REALLY cute. Arrrg. Chesta had on the cutest white shirt on and brown baggy pants. I can't fall in love. That would be stupid.  
  
"Didn't he stop at nothing to prevent you from escaping? He hit you over the head." I had to agree with the real Gladus side. He was just another slayer. Chesta and I took our places in the extremely large training hall.   
  
"We'll only use physical attacks. No weapons." I nodded.   
  
"Hai!" Chesta chose the Phoenix stanza while I preferred the tiger.  
  
"Ready? Go!" Chesta ran toward me. I ducked under his punch and shot up an upper cut. Chesta fell backwards but gracefully leap back on his feet.   
  
"Your pretty good. I should start taking you seriously." Chesta stayed in place hoping I would make the first move. I didn't move. Chesta leap up into the air and tried to pass off one fiery kick. He hit his target and boy did it hurt, but I had to see how strong he was. I jumped back on my feet.   
  
"Can we use elements?" Chesta looked puzzled.   
  
"What?" I kept forgetting Chesta's never been to Cloutland.   
  
"Never mind. I'll tell you later." We started again. Chesta foolishly chose the wolf stanza. I could predict his every move on any stanza but I really knew wolf. Chesta lunged toward me with aggressiveness. He prepared for a wolf fang attack. He ducked lower to catch me off guard. I move back a little with every movement he made as he displayed a long series of punches and kicks. I blocked most but a few slipped through. I was in major pain. I had to finish this. I completely changed my stanza to dragon and rammed into Chesta knocking him down.  
  
"Chesta? You O.K.?" Chesta tried to get up but fell back down when he tried. Chesta started laughing. His laugh was like a nightingale's song.   
  
"That last hit struck me funny. We should quit for awhile." Chesta got up and dusted himself off. "I haven't fought like that in a long time. You're really good. Your from Cloutland, right?" I was taken aback.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Chesta laughed again.   
  
"Your fighting style. You could predict my every move. Other things shown through too but that was the most obvious. Only people from Cloutland can master all those techniques." I blushed slightly. I never thought my training was unique.  
  
"Well let's change back and find the other slayers." Again we changed back and headed out of the training hall.  
  
"There're probable in the recreation room." What was so great about that desolated room? I just don't get it. When we finally reached the room Ferous ran to meet us.   
  
"Hey! We were all looking' for you. Meet us in THE room." Chesta grinned.  
  
"Hai!" Ferous took off down the hall. Chesta nudged me to act casual and follow him. Dilandu turned the corner just as we started off. He glared at us.  
  
"Were are you headed? Does it have anything to do with the prank calls I'm receiving?" Chesta looked taken aback.  
  
"Dilandu-sama! Your receiving prank calls?" Dilandu gave him a skeptic look.  
  
"Hai. Do you know anything about this?" I straitened up.  
  
"No sir. I haven't been here long enough to hear anything." Dilandu promptly slapped me once more across the face. I flinched for a second and shot him a dirty look.  
  
"You're a slow learner. I said call me Dilandu-sama. NOTHING ELSE!" Dilandu took pleasure in my anger. He grinned widely and walked past us down the hall. Chesta gawked at me stunned.  
  
"How could you give him such a look? I'd never do that." I faced him.  
  
"Than it's time you got some guts. Never cringe at the likes of him and you'll beat me in battle guaranteed with some practice. Even though he's you superior stand up to him a little. Surely you can take a few slaps." Chesta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Chesta. I've looked up to you and Gatti since I got here, but you can't fear anything." Chesta nodded. We continued down the hall. I could tell Chesta was in deep thought. He wasn't the kind to make enemies. He wanted to be friends with everyone he could. We took the one more corner and entered a room. All the slayers were gathered in the room playing pool, talking, or playing video games.   
  
"What is this room?" Chesta laughed a little.  
  
"It's the waiting room." That was weird. You'd think the slayers recreation room would have all this stuff. I glanced to the side to see Garnis and Fawna giggling like schoolgirls around a phone. Fawna picked up the receiver and punch in a few numbers.  
  
"Hello? Dilandu? Yes, is your gymelf running? Well you'd better catch it!" Both Fawna and Garnis rolled over laughing as a long chain of profanity rang out from the other end. Chesta ran up to greet them.   
  
"Don't tell me you're the ones with the prank calls. Dilandu will have our hides!" Guimel ran up from behind grabbing the receiver.  
  
"Oooooo! Let me try! Hi, Folken? This is Zaibac news. We would like to know if you have or ever will have an expression? Please let us know if you do. No this is not a dragon slayer. No it's defiantly not Guimel. No I……O man." Fawna grinned widely since Guimel forgot to discise his ever-so-distinctive voice. Guimel cursed silently. Garnis now took the receiver and dialed another number.   
  
"Hello Domkirk! Yes, would this be emperor Domkirk? Sorry wrong number, dial again." Domkirk listed off a number of threats and curses as all who heard the calls fell down laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes. I failed to see the funniness of the matter. Weren't they our superiors? Chesta seemed concerned but went to join the others in pool. I headed over to the video section as Volte and Ferous played a game called final fate. I loved that game. It took place in another world and you're a guy or girl named Serenity or Reinheart. It's really cool! You can even battle each other. Garnis and Guimel ran out of the room. While Fawna ran towards us.  
  
"RUN!!! THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!! DOMKIRK TRACED OUR CALLS AFTER ALL THIS TIME!!!!" Everyone ran out of the room. I had no idea what to do. Gatti ran through the crowd and grabbed my arm pulling me out. There were only fourteen of us, but it was a small room to get out of before Dilandu got there. We all scattered into groups. Dalet and I were supposed to go through the vents to our rooms or something. We paired up and ran down the hall. Dalet's long dark brown hair billowed behind him. His eyes were narrowed in thought. Dalet hissed.  
  
"****. We can't get passed here without making sound. I hear Folken approaching from behind. He'll call Dilandu if he hears us." I sat down and took off my navy blue boots. Dalet gave me a critical stare.  
  
"What are you doing?" I looked up at him.  
  
"If you don't what to get kill by Dilandu take off your boots and try not to put any weight on your feet." Dalet looked skeptic but did so. We picked up our boots and ran down the hall without making a sound. There was a sweet look of relief on Dalet's face as we turned the corner to the south wing. By the way the vents was a code name for the paths people don't normally use. Dalet pause for a moment. It was clear were the rooms were.   
  
"Do you want to race?" I kind of thought that was what we were doing before.  
  
"Sure. So long as we don't get caught." Dalet smiled as if to say no problem. We both got into position.   
  
"Ready? GO!" We raced down the hall. He should know better than to challenge a lycanthrope. Dalet took the lead for a minute. I fell back a little knowing the race's finish was a little farther than either of us thought. Dalet was really fast but he got tired near the end. I was able to speed up and past Dalet to the rooms. I stop to catch my breath for a minute. As Dalet ran up behind me. He grinned with satisfaction.   
  
"I guess what Chesta said is true. Your from Cloutland right?" I was a little frustrated. Wasn't all this, my business. Why do they want anything to do with me? Dalet cocked his head.   
  
"Well anyway get some rest. We train tomorrow. You seem like a cool guy, you'll like it here. Don't worry." Dalet's room was next to Chesta's and as I saw, Fawna's was across from Gatti's and mine to the right. I entered my room. The sheets were turned down and nightclothes layed out. I slowly took off my uniform and put on my nightclothes. They consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt and shorts. I had no intention of leaving the dorm till morning so I had nothing to hide. I looked out of the window and watched Giya flying by. This wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. The slayers weren't anything from what I pictured. Well almost. I got Dilandu down flat I think. Well, I'll give him some time. He might surprise me. I stretched out on the soft bed and curled up in the covers to sleep. It was hard but fun………  
  
  
  
I was going to have a lot more but my *Blinken* Notepad thingy migiger said it didn't have enough memory.   
I'll have more soon^_^ If you don't understand something REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you didn't know already, I stink at Htmls so don't critisize me for stupid html codes. I can't do anything fancy.


End file.
